Secret Heroes
by hopes-and-dreams-last-forever
Summary: Twin sisters Mary Ann and Ashleen were both chosen to join a secret military operation...on their first day there they discover two familair enegry signatures...also they have hidden information about their past lives and allies from NEST and the Autobots
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Warnings: none really

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Mary Ann!" yelled a tall redhead woman as she tried to get her twin sister's attention.

"Yes Ashleen." replied an equally tall redhead, as she continued to type on her laptop.

"The government just sent something thru the mail!" yelled Ashleen from the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Mary Ann as she stopped typing and went into the kitchen to see her twin sister having a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth.

"Finally got you off that laptop." Ashleen said as she toke a bite out of her pizza.

"So there was nothing in the mail from the government?" asked an irritated Mary Ann.

"Well it's called a pay check." Ashleen said. Mary Ann rolled her eyes and toke her pay from her sister and went to her room. She looked out her window into the city. '_Why can't I just leave already?'_ Thought Mary Ann. She didn't want to leave her sister, but her job was killing her. She didn't spend as much time with Ashleen; she never really socialized with anyone else in her job. She was a hacker, she didn't need to socialize in her opinion, and a social life would make her miss important things.

----The Next Day----

"I got something!!" yelled Mary Ann and her superior came over and watched as she was trying to contain an enemy virus from attacking very important information from one of their servers.

"Get Dean and Max on this too!" yelled the superior. The said men were at Mary Ann's station and they helped her finally contain the virus and then destroy it.

"Well down Smith." Her superior said as he patted Mary Ann on the back. Just then the head superior came in and the room fell silent.

"Smith! Get in here!" the man yelled as he turned and went to his office with the nervous redhead behind him.

---- With Ashleen----

"Hey Ash." Said a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey John." Said Ashleen as she walked with the man to their office room.

"So you think you going to get that promotion?" asked John as he smiled at the woman.

"Hell yeah." Ashleen said pumping her fist into the air.

"Smith, boss wants to see you." Said a nervous woman as she walked up to Ashleen.

"Ah crap." Ashleen said as she walked to her boss's office. She stood in front of his door and right before she was about to knock she heard a gruff, "Come in."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ashleen asked as she toke a seat in one of the two chairs before her boss's desk.

"I'm very disappointed in you Smith." Said her boss as he looked over his glasses to talk to her.

"About what sir?" Ashleen asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were accepted by the government to be in a top secret military group." Her boss said with a wide smile.

"What?" Ashleen asked.

"You are going to be going----." said her boss before he was cut off by Ashleen.

"I got to call my sister." Ashleen said in a frantic as she ran out of the office and started to call her sister.

"May Ann!" Ashleen yelled as the other twin answered.

"Ashleen you are not going to believe what just happened to me!" Mary Ann shouted into the receiver of her cell.

"I'm going to a top secret military group!" yelled both sisters.

"No way!" Ashleen yelled.

"So way!" Mary Ann shouted back as she laughed.

----Later that Day----

Mary Ann stared at the envelope in her hands and she looked up at her sister who was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Open it." Ashleen said. Mary Ann opened the envelope and quickly read thru it saying it out load so her sister could her too.

"Mary Ann and Ashleen Smith we are glad to say that both of you have been accepted to a top secret military operation for your hacking and weapon skills. On May 7, 2010 the both of you will be picked up at your residence by a black SUV and driven to an airport and then brought to the military base. You two will be briefed on the way to the base."

"Wow and I thought I was going to get fired." Ashleen said as she jumped from the excitement.

"Good thing you know a lot about weapons and that you can practically build one from scrap and can hack too." Mary Ann said as she looked at Ashleen twirling on her heels.

"And thank however is out there that you are a amazing hacker as well." Ashleen said as she stopped twirling for a second.

"Well let's get packing sister. We leave tomorrow." Mary Ann said as she ran upstairs and to her room to start packing.

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed…I didn't know how to write it out. Anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Warnings: maybe a few swear words.

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving

Mary Ann woke up and she looked around her and her sister's old house, for they would be staying at the base till the top secret military operation would give them a home close to the base. It was around 7:30 in the morning and Mary Ann knew that if she didn't wake Ashleen up they would not be going to on time for anything. So with that thought being said, Mary Ann walked down the hallway and she noticed a picture on the wall of her and her sister and two Spada Codatronca. Mary Ann smiled and went to her sister's room.

"Ash . . . get up." Mary Ann said as she tried to shove her sister awake.

"No it was the mail man. . ." Ashleen muttered and rolled over, pulling all of her covers onto herself and went back to sleep.

"You left me no chose sister…." Mary Ann said to herself and she went and retrieved a bucket of water. Returning back to her sister's room, she stared as her sister muttered random things such as, "John stole the fried chicken."

"Ashleen I know you can hear me and that muttering about John stealing fried chicken is a cover, so wake up or be covered in water." Mary Ann threatened her sister. Her sister fell out of bed with crazy dark red hair everywhere and held her hands up.

"Okay I'm up! I'll get ready first." Ashleen said as she went to her joined on bathroom.

"And choose a nice and pleasant outfit." Mary Ann said as she heard her sister muttering unfair.

----Two Hours later----

As both women were waiting for the black SUV to pick them up, Ashleen noticed the date. It was going to a hard day as well as an excited day.

"It's been nine years." Ashleen said sighing.

"I know to long if you ask me." Mary Ann stated as they heard a honk from outside and then a few seconds later a knock on the door.

"Time to go." Ashleen said smiling as she grabbed her two big cases of luggage. Her sister followed with the same but also with a laptop bag around her shoulder.

----Later That Day at the Base----

"This place is huge." Ashleen whispered to herself and Mary Ann stared wide-eyed at the base.

"Here comes the Major." Said the driver of the limo they came to base from the airport. The sisters saw two men. One was about a five inches short than the other one and he had an almost had a buzz cut. The other man had almost skater type brown hair and abnormally bright blue eyes.

"Which ones the Major, Mary Ann?" Ashleen whispered.

"I don't know." Mary Ann whispered back.

As the men approached Ashleen's blue tooth head set began to buzz and get static.

"Are you two Mary Ann and Ashleen Smith?" asked the man on the right.

"Yes." Mary Ann responded.

"Well I'm Will and this is my partner Iro--Ian." The man said. Ashleen glared at Ian and Ian tried to ignore her.

"Ashleen." Mary Ann said as she watched her sister have a glaring contest with Ian. Mary Ann rolled her eyes and smacked her sister in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ashleen shouted at Mary Ann as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Be nice." Warned the sister.

"Fine." Ashleen muttered. Will chuckled.

"So shall we show you around?" Will asked.

"That would be nice." Mary Ann said with a smile. There was a jeep nearby and the four got in.

"So since you will be staying here for maybe three weeks. You two need passes." Will said as he handed the sisters passes

"What for?" Ashleen asked as she clipped the pass with her picture and name on it to her surprisingly still clean shirt.

"Well there are some places that we can't trust you going into just yet." Will explained.

"What think we'll blow the place up?" Ashleen asked with sarcasm. Ian grunted and looked back at her.

"Would you?"

"Probably… probably not….depends if you tick me off good enough." Ashleen said as she glared at Ian.

"Ashleen stop." Mary Ann warned. Ashleen looked above the windshield and saw they were going to a building that was a little ways from the rest of the base. As they drove on Ashleen noticed a Corvette Stingray driving the other way they were coming.

"Was that a Stingray?" She asked.

"Yes…show off." Ian muttered. Ashleen raised her eye brow and went back to looking above the jeep's windshield. Once they arrived at the building the four were greeted by a black man.

"Hey Will, Ian, and others." The man said.

"Girls this is my friend Robert Epps." Will explained. Mary Ann shacked his hand and introduced herself. Ashleen nodded her head.

"And that's my ignorant twin Ashleen." Mary Ann said as she witnessed Ashleen get in yet another glare down with Ian.

"Wow first person not to cower under his glare." Epps said.

"Why?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well he pretty much scares the crap out of everyone." Will said. Ashleen sneezed and someone said bless you. Everyone turned to see a woman with black long her.

"So you must be the new recruits, I'm Mikaela." The woman said extending her hand. Ashleen and Mary Ann shacked her hand and introduced themselves. Mary Ann had observed the girl and noticed she had small grease stains on her torn jeans and black oil stained cloth barely hanging out her back pocket.

"Are you a car mechanic?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" Mikaela asked.

"Well you have grease stains on your jeans and oil stained cloth hanging out of your pocket." Mary Ann explained.

"Oh cool, you must be a good observer." Mikaela said.

"I have to be it's my job.' Mary Ann said.

"Can you guess what I am" Epps asked slightly excited to see if the new recruit was able to tell what he was. Mary Ann observed the man and went thru ever thought possible.

"If I'm correct a Sergeant." Mary Ann said, "Wait a Sergeant Major."

"You are good." Epps said. Mary Ann shrugged her shoulders and slightly smiled.

"Well let's get a move on." Epps said and he walked away into the building. Will, Ian, the sisters, and Mikaela followed.

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. reviews are loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I wish I did though.

Warnings: maybe a few swear words.

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC

Author's Notes: I got the idea from the first part of this chapter when my mom literally forced me to go grocery shopping with her.

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Unraveled

After Mary Ann and Ashleen were shown around and they were also informed that they wouldn't start till their third day there at the base .They started to settle down and unpack their belongings. By the time they were done with that it was 8 at night and they both were extremely tired.

"Hey Mary," Ashleen said from the side of her room. "Do we have any leftover food?"

"No . . . you ate it all . . . remember." Mary Ann said trying to get some sleep.

"Oh so you going shopping tomorrow?" Ashleen asked. Mary Ann, mad that she wasn't being a loud to go to sleep said, "No we are."

"What?" Ashleen asked in disbelief. But it was too late Mary Ann had already fallen asleep and Ashleen's fate was already sealed.

----Next Day----

After Mary Ann had retrieved a car that they were allowed to use for the grocery shopping and almost having to duct tape her sister and throw her into the car so they could go shopping, they had left.

"Good thing you didn't duct tape me like you did last time." Ashleen said as she looked out the window of the car. Mary Ann thought back to that time. The police had pulled the sisters over and asked why there was reports of a woman seen duct taped around the hands and on the mouth trying to get out of the rear window of the SUV. But when the two police officers saw that it was Ashleen they walked away and did not give Mary Ann a ticket or arrested her for attempting kidnapping. Yes and all of that was because Ashleen didn't want to go shopping.

"Well I should be happy that the entire police station knows you or I would have been in jail for attempted kidnapping." Mary Ann said as she turned into the grocery store.

---- 2 Hours Later----

"Hey Ash can you go get some milk for me?" Mary Ann asked. Ashleen nodded her head and headed down the aisle hoping that she was going to the right way.

Ashleen in her thoughts hadn't noticed when Mikaela was trying to get her attention and there was also an older woman next to her. When Ashleen finally noticed her, she waved back and walked up to them.

"Hey Mikaela, what's up." Ashleen greeted

"Just shopping for groceries, oh I would like you to meet Judy Witwicky." Mikaela said as she introduced the two. Mikaela had told Ashleen and Mary Ann about her boyfriend and his crazy parents.

"Well I should go get those beers that MA wanted me to get." Ashleen said.

"Who?" Judy asked a little worried.

"Oh, my sister Mary Ann." Ashleen explained as if it was nothing.

"Hey we were going down to the wine section you can come with us." Judy said and the three went down the aisle with the desired beverages. Ashleen grabbed some beers and helped Judy and Mikaela put their wine into their cart and head off to where Mary Ann was waiting. She was waiting in a line.

"Hey Mary, got the beers." Ashleen said as she handed the beers to her sister.

"Beer? I asked for milk." The sister stated.

"Ah crap." Ashleen said as she was forced to go back and get the milk. Two minutes she was back. Mary Ann and Ashleen waited in line to purchase their items. Ashleen was reading a magazine and she noticed the lady in front of her was taking forever trying to put her credit card thru the slot. Mary Ann saw Ashleen start to get impatient.

"Ash, settle down." Mary Ann warned. The line behind them grew and about five people behind them Ashleen and Mary Ann saw Mikaela and Judy waiting in the line.

"Ma'am your credit card is expired." The cashier said. As if on cue everyone in the line groaned. Then the old woman went into her purse to get money, she pulled her wallet out and started to count off the money. _Its official the big guy hates me._ Ashleen said. Mary Ann's phone chimed and she looked down at it to see she had a text message from Mikaela.

_Where is Ashleen going?_ The text read. Mary Ann looked up to notice her sister was right next to the old lay. _God and any deity out there if you love me you will not let Ashleen kill that old lady._

---- 30 Minutes Later----

"Ashleen I hate you." Mary Ann said as they put their groceries in their car and left back to the base.

"What why?" Ashleen asked.

"You almost killed that little old lady!" Mary Ann shouted.

"The lady had it coming! How hard is it to count twenty dollars?" Ashleen shouted back at her twin. The twins stayed silent for most of their trip back to the base and finally arriving they showed their passes to the guards and went to their shared room and started to put their small amount of groceries in the medium sized fridge.

"Hey you bought the beer?" Ashleen said with astonishment.

"Yeah so?" Mary Ann said as she turned on the television.

"Well I'm going to have one." Ashleen said as she took one of the beers.

"No you're not." Mary Ann said as she toke the beer from her sister and put it back. Ashleen sighed and sat in her bed to watch TV.

----Meanwhile with Will Lennox and the Autobots----

"Major Lennox we pulled up the reports." A solider said.

"Thanks." Will Lennox responded. The Autobots looked at one of the bigger screens. On it appeared both Mary Ann and Ashleen with a white line down the middle of the screen.

"Mary Ann Smith, she was born on September 16 in 1986. She has experience in car and motorcycle mechanics and weaponry and she is the hacker out of the twins. She also went to Yale for college. Now Ashleen Smith the other twin, also born on the same day and year. She has experience in hacking and car and motorcycle mechanics. She is the weapon specialist out of the twins. She also went to Yale after which she and her sister, Mary Ann, started to become hackers, weapon specialist, and mechanics." Will Lennox said. All the Autobots along with other soldiers and Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Epps were all paying full attention.

"Wait what's that?" Sam asked as he pointed at the screen. The information next to each picture started to scroll down.

"Wait does that say they worked for the CIA?" Leo asked. Lennox stared wide eyed as it also said the sisters worked for MI6 and other special ops divisions.

"Holy crap." Epps said as he read that.

"What is MI6?" Sideswipe asked.

"MI6 stands for Military Intelligence it's kind of like the CIA." Will said.

"Oh." Sideswipe said and his twin, Sunstreaker hit him in the back of the head for being stupid.

"Jeez I thought you guys just recruited a hacker and weapon specialist …not secret government spies." Leo said.

"How did we over look that?" Epps asked sarcastically. The information alongside the pictures started to scroll down again and two links on each side of the picture showed. One of the links was the same but the other links were different.

"Click on those Major Lennox." Optimus Prime said and Will told one of the soldiers to click on the first link on Mary Ann's side of the picture.

----Meanwhile with the sisters----

"So what you are telling me is you think that Ian guy was one of them?" Mary Ann asked Ashleen.

"Yes, my blue tooth started to get all static. I changed the radar into my head set so that it would be able to tell when others were around." Ashleen said. Mary Ann went into thought.

"Hey let's see if you are right." Mary Ann said and stood up, "maybe they came back after all."

"Maybe and hopefully." Ashleen said as she saw her sister open up her laptop.

* * *

Okay everybody I know that was weird or whatever but I was reading Snakehead one of the last books in the Alex Rider series by Anthony Horowitz and I got the idea to make them spies. It adds to the mystery of who are the people that Ashleen and Mary Ann are talking about and what is with Ashleen's head set and why is that important. Anyway please review it is highly loved. And any kind of criticism is appreciated. I know I'm not really good right now but I'm working on it. Oh also the spy idea goes to Anthony Horowitz one of my favorite authors.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I wish I did though.

Warnings: maybe a few swear words and violence.

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets Unraveled Part 2

"Sir, there's something wrong with the computer it won't pull up the video next to the picture." said the soldier. Will sighed and walked over on the raised platform and a few seconds later the video for Mary Ann and Ashleen popped up.

A man appeared on the screen. He had white hair that was disappearing and a white mustache.

"_Mary Ann Smith designated Viper, hacker and weapon specialist; will be partnered with Helios for training exercise 4b. Ashleen Smith designated Cobra, weapon specialist and hacker; will be partnered with Lunar for training exercise 4b."_

"Well this is weird." Leo said, everyone shushed him, "Well fine." He muttered under his breath.

"_General, the snake twins and the space twins are ready." A man said off camera. The man on the screen nodded and pushed three buttons on the panel in front of him._

"_This will prepare them for Shanghai." General said. The imaged changed and next Mary Ann and Ashleen were standing next to each other with two identical male twins except one had blond hair and the other had obviously, dyed white hair. _

"_Lunar round back, Helios stay with Cobra." Mary Ann or Viper said. _

"_Sure thing Viper." The white haired man said or as he was known as Lunar. Helios walked over to Ashleen and the twin ran off to the right of the screen while Lunar ran down south of the screen. It was quiet for a few seconds before the sound of machine gun fire was heard. The image paused._

"So the guy just fired at her?" Epps yelled.

"Wait guys look at Mary Ann." Mikaela said pointing at the screen. Mary Ann was paused doing a backwards flip and was throwing something to the right of the screen.

"Can you clear the image?" Will asked. The soldier that was in charge of the video playing and such, nodded, and enhanced the image.

Everyone say that Mary Ann had a dark red and black mask on and what looked like a black tight fitting jacket that had the flaps upward and zipped down that had two double lined red strips going down each arm, tight fitting pants, and high heels. As everyone watched Mary Ann had thrown two shrunken.

"What the heck. We got to finish watching this." Sam said. The soldier hit the play button.

_Mary Ann landed on her heels with one leg extended to her right and the other tucked up to her chest. The gun fire ceased and a machine gun that was mounted on the wall fell. Mary Ann stood up and turned her attention to the door that was on the other side of the room. Her hand went up to her right ear and she pressed onto her head set. _

"_Got the gun out. Need you guys back." A few minutes later Lunar who had on a white and black mask on and the same outfit, except male and with tennis shoes on, on his jacket was white stripes came running onto screen._

"_Damn girl no wonder no one goes near you." At that Ashleen with a black and silver mask and copying Mary Ann's outfit but with silver stripes came running in with Helios ,who was wearing a gold and black mask with gold stripes, was right behind her._

"_We got cameras one, two, and three out." Helios said. _

"_I got camera four out." Lunar said. _

"_Good." Mary Ann said. They all started walking forward until Helios stopped them and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out what looked like a hand grenade and pulled the ring out. White smock started to ooze out as he tossed it on the ground. Then millions of red lines became visible. _

"_Cobra care to join me?" Mary Ann asked her sister._

"_Sure thing Viper." Ashleen replied. She stopped and pulled a gun out from her side and she ran towards the lasers alone with her sister. They jumped thru and rolled and started to go thru the space between the lines, finally they stopped and were right next to the access pad. Lunar and Helios ran up to the sisters after they had cut the lasers out. Helios went up to the access pad and connected a wire to it that ran to another box looking object in his hand. After a few seconds Helios typed something into the pad and the doors slide opened. The four of them walked in and there was silence for a few seconds until an explosion was heard and a huge fire ball escaped thru the doors. _

The video ended and everyone was silent.

"And they survived that?" Epps asked in disbelief. The screen became static and then it stopped to show another video was starting.

"_There was reported to be a massive bomb placed in this building you see behind me. There was reported to be four people walking into the building a mere thirty minutes before the explosion. There was no evidence of any remaining bodies." A woman said into the camera. It was obviously a news woman and her camera man. In the back ground there was another explosion and four dark figures were seen flying out along with the flames. _

"_What is that?" a man said behind the camera, it was the camera man. The figures from the flame pulled something on them. Four parachutes deployed and the figures landed safely. _

"_Come on Evan hurry before they get away." The news woman said to her camera man as the two ran to the twins and their partners. _

"_Excuse me! Excuse me!" the news woman shouted. The two sets of twins stopped and looked at her. _

"_My name is Emily DeNeil and I would like to ask you a few questions?" the news woman asked. Ashleen stepped forward._

"_Listen lady it's dangerous to go around and saying your name and plus we don't answer to you. You answer to us." And with Ashleen saying that she raised her gun and shot the lens of the camera. _

"Maybe we need to talk to these girls." Ratchet said.

"I agree, but I'm kind of scared of Ashleen." Leo said.

"Then we will sacrifice you first if they try to kill us." Sam said as he stared at his roommate and friend. Leo's eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically.

"I think we need to talk to them tomorrow." Will said, "And monitor them to make sure they don't try to keep anything away from us."

"I agree." Optimus Prime said as he stared at the screen.

----With the Twins----

"Sis, we got a problem." Ashleen said as she stared at Mary Ann. The two managed to hack into the main hanger's security camera and just witnessed the Autobots and others watch top secret video footage.

"Well at least we know there is others and that your head set isn't malfunctioning." Mary Ann said as she turned off her laptop and put it in its case.

"We got a long day of work tomorrow." Ashleen said as she crawled into her bed.

"You have no idea." Mary Ann said as she got into her bed. Soon the sisters were asleep and dreaming of their long lost friends and if they would return anytime soon along with two other long lost friends.

* * *

Well there is chapter 4 hope you guys like it. Anyway revies are loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I wish I did though.

Warnings: maybe a few swear words and violence.

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC, and possibly Ratchet/OC

Author's notes: well hopefully some exciting stuff is going to come out. Plus a new character is going to be introduced or hopefully a couple is going to introduced. Anyway sorry for not updating I had final exams and then I had a vacation and a little writers block on this chapter but as you see I found a way to write it, and if its crappy I apologize for the crappiness.

And thank you to all that have reviewed

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day

Mary Ann woke up and stretched; felling the pops in her back she sighed and got out of bed. She stretched one finally time to get the rest of her back and cracked her neck, she had to blame her sister for that one. Ashleen was snoring lightly in the bed farthest from the window in order to sleep a little longer. Ashleen stirred slightly and was quiet, then rolled over to the wall and continued to lightly snore. Mary Ann smiled slightly at her sister and checked her phone. There was a small text message waiting for her, the envelope moving slightly on the screen.

**Hey MA this is Liz text me when u get this its important.**

That was all the message had said. It was seven in the morning and if Mary Ann's math was correct it would be one in the evening over in England. She quickly sent a response back and went to take her shower.

-Over in London, England-

A tall brunette with red streaks in her hair was quickly typing away at her computer in her private office. It had taken her five years to get to this point. Her cell phone binged indicating she had a text message; she flipped open her phone and a she quickly looked at the response.

**Yes Liz what is it.**

Her response went back quickly.

**I found Helios and Lunar. You better thnk me 4 this. **

Liz short for Elizabeth laid back into her chair and looked out the window, this next couple of weeks is going to be chaos.

-At Diego Garcia-

"The Smiths stations are set up Will." Epps said to his long time friend.

"Who would have ever thought this would happen, when do they start?" Will asked.

"In about five minutes…where are they?" Epps asked no one in particular.

"Ash if you don't move your ass, I'll move it for you!" a female voice yelled.

"No need to yell dude!" came another female voices.

"It's our first day and you didn't wake up so I had too and that toke an hour! I have the right to yell!" the first voice said. Will and Epps both raise their eyebrows. Maggie and Glen who were going to help Mary Ann on her first week also, raised their eyebrows. Ironhide and Jazz, of course, had their holoform's activated. Ironhide's holoform who went by Ian just ignored the shouting, while Jazz's looked on in wonder. His holoform was about 6'3" had on a big jersey shirt, pants, shoes, and sunglasses that covered almost inhuman blue colored eyes. His hair was black and layered holoform also had a pair of headphones around he's neck which connected to nothing at all, no one understood that, not even Jazz himself. The door opened to have to identical woman walked thru, one straightening her shirt just a little and the other rubbing her head as if someone had hit her on the head, which someone did.

"Sorry we're late." Mary Ann said looking at her sister with a glare. Jazz looked on in wonder and amusement.

_Poor Ratchet and Ironhide, another set of twins. _Jazz thought.

Mary Ann looked at the three new comers, two men and a woman.

"Hello I'm Maggie Madsen and this is my partner Glen Whitmann." The woman introduced.

"Hello I'm Mary Ann Smith and this is my sister Ashleen." Mary Ann said. She turned and saw her sister still rubbing her head.

"Well anyway this is Jazz and Ian." Maggie said introducing the men. Ashleen glared at Ironhide's holoform, which glared on right back.

"Yeah we meet before." Ashleen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um well this way to your station Mary Ann." Maggie said.

"Bye Ash," Mary Ann said hugging her sister and leaned in close to wear only she could hear, "And don't kill anybody or Liz is coming over here."

"Okay." Ash said with the shrug of her shoulders, as if it didn't bother her, which secretly it scared the living crap out the girl.

Mary Ann walked away with Glen and Maggie, being told everything about what she was going to do.

Major Lennox cleared his throat, causing Ashleen to look over at him.

"Well this why Ms. Smith." The major started to walk away with Epps, and the two holoforms. Ashleen reluctantly followed.

-Four hours later-

A woman walked into a weapon room where soldiers were building more accurate weapons to defeat the Decepticons, while one did not know this. Ashleen looked over the gun design and frowned. The woman that walked in wore a mixture of a military and biker outfit. She had chrome hair and bright inhuman blue eyes. The entire room looked at her and wondered why she was here, the only one that didn't was Ashleen.

"Which one of you is Ashleen Smith?" the woman asked.

"Right here." Ashleen said from her table, not bothering to look up to see who asked the question. The woman walked over to Ashleen and stared at her. The soldiers went quiet as they watched.

"Well the names Mia, and I'm one of your superiors." The woman said. Ashleen gritted her teeth and shook her head quickly; the buzzing from the hidden Bluetooth head set was extremely loud.

_Great another one. _Ashleen thought. She looked up at the one that named herself Mia, knowing full well that was not her real name.

"Hi." That was only Ashleen's reply. After a few seconds it dawned on her, "Wait one?"

"Yes. You have already met your other one. He's name is Ian." Mia, or as her real name was Chromia, explained.

"You got to be shittin' me." Ashleen said as she hit her head on the table. "Its official the big guy hates me." She mumbled that part.

Chromia raised her holoform's eye brow and looked at Ashleen carefully. She wondered what Ironhide had done to her to cause this woman to already hate him.

Ashleen picked her head up, sighed, and went back to frowning at the gun design.

"Whoever made this design is a shitty drawer. All the proportions are incorrect." Chromia leaned in forward to look at the drawing and discovered the young woman was correct.

"May I propose to times this one by three point five." Chromia said, pointing to one proportion. Ashleen looked where she was pointing and did the math, it came out correct.

"Thanks for that Mia." Ashleen said. Some soldiers froze and others thought of how bad Ashleen might have made Chromia, newbie's were always afraid of her and Ironhide.

"No problem Ashleen." Chromia said patting her on the back, she really like this woman. She somewhat reminded her of herself. Chromia sat down and helped Ashleen with the proportions seeing as there was so many and the woman might make mistakes.

-With Mary Ann-

Mary Ann looked at the computers screen. Not one of the signals she was supposed to be looking for were coming up. She grabbed her coffee cup and noticed it was empty. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time for the short four hours at her desk. Mary Ann stood up quickly to stretch and heard a beeping noise. Sitting down quickly, she type on the keys on the keyboard and saw two signatures. She gasped lightly, for she had seen those before.

"I got something!" she shouted. Maggie and Glen came over and helped her.

"Holy crap your first day here." Glen said.

"Those guys better freaking explain being gone for nine years." Mary Ann muttered. She heard Maggie talking into her cell phone. A few minutes she saw Major Lennox, Epps, Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, and her sister Ashleen.

"Ash look." Mary Ann said pointing at the screen. Ashleen leaned in closer and stared at the screen.

"Sunblazer and Silverstrike." She whispered. She looked over at Glen.

"Move over." Glen got up and Ashleen toke his sit. As if on sync the sisters put their hair in loose pony ties and typed quickly on the keys.

"Get Prime." Ironhide said quietly at Will and Epps. The two turned and left quickly.

"More of them are coming." Chromia whispered. Ironhide nodded his head and Jazz just smiled like a idiot.

* * *

Well here it is, I don't think it turned out how I wanted it to but I think its okay *shruggs shoulderrs* Anyway reviews are really loved


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I only own the twin sisters, Lunar, Helios, Sunblazer, Silverstrike, Liz, Luke, Henry, and David. I haven't mentioned them yet, sorry my bad.

**Warnings**: Um swearing that's all I can think of.

**Pairings**: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC, and possibly Ratchet/OC

**Author's notes**: First off I apologize for the crappiness of last chapter, this chapter, and any future chapters because I have to force myself to write and when I force myself they don't turn out how I wanted them too. sorry for not updating everone it's just I didn't have the feeling of writing and whenever I forced myself it turned into crap so I think this is slightly okay somewhat. I also introduced the sisters' parents in honor of FATHER'S DAY.

Also want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added to story alerts and what not.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hunted and Returning**

Elizabeth was walking to her house, which was only a couple of blocks from the hospital. She knew Mary Ann and Ashleen would be calling her up and asking how she found out where Lunar and Helios were. She of course could not mention Eagle at all, Lunar and Helios older brother.

Her cell phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Listen MA and Ash I know I have to explain things to you and-"

"When you reach your house do not go in instead wait for the black SUV that will pick you up."A male voice said on the other line. The line disconnected and Elizabeth stared at her cell phone.

The voice sounded extremely familiar to her but she couldn't place it exactly. She turned to leave the direction of her house when two men stood in her way. Elizabeth looked up and the stood almost at seven feet.

"Elizabeth Marie Smith also known as Agent Angel?" the man on the right asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded she had quietly and without the men noticing she changed her stance.

"Come with us now." The man on the left said.

"I rather not." Elizabeth responded and quickly dropped herself to the ground swiping her leg underneath the men, causing them to fall and for her to escape.

Elizabeth quickly dialed up Mary Ann's cell phone number and pulled out her car keys.

"Liz what's up?" Ashleen answered the phone.

"First off why do you have MA's cell second I need the address of your house." Elizabeth said quickly. She got into her car and drove the drive why as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" Mary Ann's voice came on the line.

"To men found out who I use to be. I need the address to the house." Elizabeth said.

"We're going to the barn." Mary Ann said.

"That means they came back." Elizabeth said with a stun expression.

"Yes they did and others came quickly we're going to have to tell mom and dad." Mary Ann said.

"See you sis, love you tell Ash too."

"We love you too." Both twins' voices said.

Elizabeth hung up and quickly threw her cell phone into the left passenger seat.

- Thirty minutes later-

"Welcome to the Heathrow International Airport." The woman named Susan said.

"Yes I need the latest ticket to the States as quickly as possible." Elizabeth asked.

"Okay do you have a luggage?" Susan asked.

"No, just what I have on." Elizabeth said getting irritated quickly.

"Alright ma'am that would be 528.65 pounds." Susan said. Elizabeth pulled out her credit card and gave it to her.

After receiving her ticket Elizabeth ran to her turmoil. She went through the metal detector and she almost sprinted to her gate. People looked at her weirdly; she did have her doctor's coat on.

-With the Twins-

"Mom Dad you guys here?" Ashleen said.

"Yes what's going on?" their mother came around the corner. She was a short woman with long wavy dark red hair.

"Elizabeth had an encounter with some people and she's come as quickly as possible. Also we have some more out of country friends." Mary Ann said.

"I see John get out here now." Mrs. Smith said. John came out. He was tall and had short straight brown hair and black glasses.

"Whatever's going on does it have anything to do with the Lamborghini in the driveway?" Mr. Smith asked.

"There's a Lamborghini in the driveway?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah he's names Sunstreaker a little self centered freaks out if his paint job gets ruined, also seems likes PMSing the entire time. You know moody all the time usually calm around his twin, Sideswipe." Ashleen said.

"Oh great." John said walking with Ashleen to the front door and outside.

"You two still in that business after what happened?" Mrs. Smith asked her daughter.

"No, but someone wants something to do with what Elizabeth use to do." Mary Ann said walking outside with her mother.

They say around twenty or more people standing around. Most of which were standing in front of the various cars.

"How many?" John asked looking at all the people.

"Eighteen, sir." Mary Ann said.

"Well Carrie I don't think we're coming out of this one so quickly." John said standing next to his wife.

"Same here John, same here." Carrie Said, "Welcome to Husser, Louisiana. Would you all come inside while the other two are on their way here?" She walked into the house. John started for the door along with the sisters, no one else moved.

"I advised you all to come or your paint jobs or your bodies are going to be harmed." John said.

"It's true Silverstrike didn't let his holoform into the house Mom almost what do you say almost off lined him." Ashleen said all too calmly as she walked inside. Sunstreaker whose holoform had perfectly tanned skin, blond hair, and blue eyes ran for the house after the statement with the paint job. Everybody else followed suit, some such as Sideswipe were chuckling at Sunstreaker.

-New Orleans International Airport-

Elizabeth stepped out the gate and walked quickly to the entrance to the airport. While waiting for her plane she had ordered for a rental car. She had remembered to grab her cell from her car and was happy her sisters had sent her the iPhone for Christmas. Elizabeth ran for the rental car as she saw it parked in front of the airport along with another car that the driver that drove her car there could leave in.

"Name?" the man asked

"Elizabeth Mason." Elizabeth said, using her fake name and she had to be thankful for the credit card she made under that name.

After a series of more questions, Elizabeth received her rental and drove out the parking area and went to her old house.

* * *

Okay everone I apologize if it's crappy I think it turned out well so please review it also if you think Ratchet should have some love leave that in the review as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own the twin sisters, Lunar, Helios, Sunblazer, Silverstrike, Liz, Luke, Henry, and David. I haven't mentioned them yet, sorry my bad.

Warnings: Um swearing that's all I can think of.

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC, and possibly Ratchet/OC

Author's notes: I have been in a mood for writing so do not be surprised if all of a suddenly I stop writing for like three weeks. Plus in this chapter you might see a little romance between some of the characters I don't know okay I do know but you got to read it to find out.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprises

"Hey Mary Ann you up here?" a voice asked. Mary Ann turned around to see Jazz's holoform.

"Nope, I'm just a figment of your imagination." Mary Ann said turning her head and torso to look at the rest of her old room.

"So this was where ya' use to recharge?" Jazz asked looking around.

"Yep my old room, it's been a while since I been in here." Mary Ann said tracing her fingers over the old picture she drew there when she was fourteen.

"Hey that's a good drawin'" Jazz said coming up besides her, tracing the image as well.

"Thanks I liked swords and self portraits back then." Mary Ann said as she watched the way that Jazz's dark tanned skin showed against the red paint on her wall.

"Cool." Jazz said.

"Hey sis Mom wants to see you guys down stairs for dinner." Ashleen's voice filled the room. Mary Ann turned to see Ashleen and Chromia's holoform both smirking.

"Okay be down in a few minutes." Mary Ann said. Ashleen and Chromia left smiling and talking in hush tones. Mary Ann sighed and closed her eyes, after a few minutes she opened them and looked at Jazz and smiled, "Come on cool guy dinner awaits."

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Wow I missed your cooking Mom." Ashleen said as she ate some of her ribs.

"Why don't you put a napkin in your lap, you might spill some sauce on you." Mary Ann said taking a bite of her side salad.

"No I want spill anything…..crap." Ashleen said as a little of the sauce fell onto her jeans.

"Told you." Mary Ann muttered earning a chuckle out of the Autobots sitting in hearing range.

"Oh shut up Miss Cupcake." Ashleen said smirking. Mary Ann froze eating her salad.

"What did you just call me?" Mary Ann asked slowly.

"Miss Cupcake I remember that incident so well." Ashleen said leaning forward with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well I remember the oil slip 'n slide don't you dearest sister." Mary Ann said mimicking her sister.

"I'm going to vote for Ann." Sam said.

"I'm going with Ash." Leo said. Everyone started saying who was going to win till Carrie stopped it.

"There will be no fighting do you understand." She said glaring fully at her daughters.

"Yes ma'am." Both said.

"Wow this salad is amazing." Arcee said as she toke another bite.

"Why thank you." Carrie said smiling.

"It still confuses me how you guys can it this."Ashleen muttered.

"Well Ashleen sensors on our tongues act like taste buds and we manage to convert human food into energon." Ratchet said.

"Yeah yeah." Ashleen said waving a dismissive hand at him. Ratchet glared at her and Mary Ann looked at everyone at the table. They managed to find some old picnic tables and put them all together so all of them could be together.

"Mom what's for dessert?" Ashleen asked after finishing her food.

"You eat so much." Her mother muttered. Mary Ann started to choke with laughter, she calmed down a few seconds later causing all the Autobots to sigh with relief.

"Wrong pipe sorry." Mary Ann said hitting her chest a few more times.

-After Dinner-

Jazz and Mary Ann were sitting in her room talking slightly.

"So why don't ya' draw any more?" Jazz asked.

"I lost interest for a while. I draw here and there to keep my skills up." Mary Ann said as she watched Jazz flipping through one of her old sketch books. There were a lot of pictures of flowers at this point. After a few more minutes Jazz paused looking at one. Mary Ann looked over and noticed the picture and smiled slightly.

"I got that one from a park in Washington D.C. on a school trip. I drew it and made a copy at a local shop and came that to them." Mary Ann said. It was a drawing of an old happy loving couple. The woman was feeding some sparrows and the man was staring at her lovingly.

"They tried to pay me for it and I kept giving it back to them saying capturing a moment of love and always having it cost no price." Mary Ann said. Jazz looked at her and they were silent. Mary Ann wished she could see past his sunglasses, but she knew his eyes would be blue, because all the Autobots eyes were blue just different shades of it.

She slowly reached up for the glasses and Jazz placed his hands over hers.

"Hey love birds come on Mom and Dad found old games." Ashleen said leaving the room quickly.

"I ….guess ….we …..should ….you know ….get going." Mary Ann muttered out, she could feel her face heating up from embarrassment.

"Yeah guess we should." Jazz gave a cheeky smirk and left with Mary Ann into the houses living room. John was staring at Jazz carefully. When Mary Ann walked off to talk to Mikaela and Arcee, John walked over to Jazz and slung his arm over his shoulders.

"You may not from this planet if you ever hurt my little girl I've been in jail and I'm not afraid to go back again." John patted Jazz's shoulders and walked up to his wife as she was talking with Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's (whose holoform had dark red hair and of course blue eyes and slightly tanned skin) holoforms walked up to Jazz's.

"Wow he hates you doesn't he? And who is he talking about." Sideswiped asked.

"No one." Jazz said quickly and walked up over to Mary Ann who slightly blushed.

-With Ashleen-

"See I told you she likes him." Ashleen whispered to Chromia who was looking at the scene as well. Flare-up and Elita-1 nodded as well.

"So how are we going to hook those two up?" Ashleen asked quietly looking at the four others.

"Hook who up?" Sam asked as he, Will, and Epps walked over.

"MA and Jazz." Ashleen said, "What I got a idea come help move some stuff." And with that Ashleen ran out the house with the others walking behind.

-With Mary Ann -

The door bell ringed and Carrie went to open it. She stood there staring at the woman with brown and red highlighted hair everywhere. The doctor coat she had on was torn a little and it was covered in filth. The woman arms had small cuts here and there and also one small cut that was bleeding on her forehead. Her face was covered in filth.

"Hey Mom what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"John! Get the First Aid kit now!" Carrie shouted into the house.

* * *

Okay there is was sorry if it wasn't that great I'm not rly that good with writing romance but I'm working on that also if you guys think that Ratchet should be paired with one of my remaining oc's just say it in the review and also please reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own the twin sisters, Lunar, Helios, Sunblazer, Silverstrike, Liz, Luke, Henry, and David. I haven't mentioned them yet, sorry my bad.

Warnings: Don't think much

Pairings: Ironhide/OC, Jazz/ OC, and possibly Ratchet/OC

Author's notes: I have been in a mood for writing so do not be surprised if all of a suddenly I stop writing for like three weeks. Plus in this chapter you might see a little romance between some of the characters I don't know …. Okay….. I do know but you got to read it to find out. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story.

Chapter 8: Comfort of All Kinds

"Hold still Elizabeth." Carrie scolded her daughter as Ratchet tended to her.

"How did this happen?" Mary Ann asked as she was standing next to Jazz and leaning into his said as he placed his arm around her. Mary Ann never saw something like this happen to Elizabeth except one time before, and no one wanted to talk about it.

"I had to pull off the highway on the way here and some guys tried to kidnap me again-ow hey watch it." Elizabeth growled at Ratchet, who rolled his eyes.

"Hold still Elizabeth." Carrie scolded her daughter for the hundredth time.

"For a doctor you're complaining a lot." Ashleen said from sitting on one of the kitchen's counter tops.

"Shut up Ashleen." Elizabeth growled at her younger sister.

"What I'm just saying." Ashleen said looking at Mary Ann who was glaring at her.

"Now why are you glaring?" Ashleen asked.

"Because our sister is hurt and you don't seem the least bit concerned." Mary Ann said standing up right and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I am concerned it." Ashleen stormed out the house.

"Mary Ann!" Carrie shouted at her other daughter.

"What I didn't cause it." Mary Ann said.

-With Ashleen-

"She thinks she's all that." Ashleen muttered as she kicked a rock and it went flying into the pond.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Ashleen turned and saw Ironhide's holoform.

"Yeah it's just I don't show concern like she does." Ashleen grumbled. Ironhide nodded his head and stood next to Ashleen, who was kicking rocks into the pond.

"Your sister cares a lot for you." Ironhide said.

"I know she does, she just get's on my nerves sometimes." Ashleen sighed, "I never was like her. And I never will be."

"We all know that."

"It's just I sometimes wish I was, you know." Ashleen sighed as she sat down in the grass. Ironhide sat down too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mary Ann always had guys after her, because she was a girly girl. Always wore make-up and skirts and stuff like that. I never did that I was a tom boy I liked dealing with cars stuff like that." Ashleen said.

"But you both are mechanics and were spies." Ironhide said.

"Yeah well that was before, when we were teenagers like around fifteen, Mary Ann had this great relationship with a guy, if you asked me I think she was in love with him. Well about two years into the relationship, Mary Ann barged into the garage and started ranting about how much she hated him. Turned at she went over to his house to help him with his history project and well he was with another girl.

"She asked me on how to work on a car and after a while she started to love fixing cars, helped me whenever I needed it and she worked on it by herself sometimes. The guy tried to get back with her and she wouldn't even spare him a second glance or anything. Well after a while he tried again and he tried to attack Mary Ann, apparently she had been taken a lot of karate, martial arts, and self defense classes and well he didn't bother anyone ever again. She soon taught Elizabeth and I. Elizabeth became a doctor and Mary Ann and I became spies."

"I see." Ironhide said looking up at the sky.

"Can we see your home planet from here?' Ashleen asked.

"Yes." Ironhide said pointing to one of the brighter stars in the sky.

"Pretty." Ashleen whispered as she leaned her head on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ironhide said as Ashleen soon fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. Unknown to both Ironhide and Ashleen, Chromia was watching them with a smile.

-Next Day-

"Hey who wants to wake up Elizabeth?" Ashleen asked from her seat in the living room. No one answered and Mary Ann was trying to hide her smirk.

"Hey Sunstreaker why don't you do it?" Ashleen asked the holoform.

"No." He responded and went back to talking with Sideswipe.

"Well I guess you're a coward." Ashleen said as she ate from her banana.

"I'm not a coward. Which room is she in?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Go up the stairs and third door on the right." Ashleen smirked as he walked up the stairs.

"You are so evil." Mary Ann said busting out laughing.

"You know I am." Ashleen said as she and her sister high fived.

"GET OUT!" everyone heard Elizabeth and they saw Sunstreaker's holoform run past them. John who was walking by, had a type of throwing knife stick the wall right in front of him. He looked up from the paper and looked at the knife. He looked back at the paper and walked off, perfectly fine.

"Did he just walk away perfectly fine?" Sam asked looking at everyone else.

"Yeah." Ashleen said as Elizabeth came downstairs and walked out the front door.

"Twenty bucks it's the holoform." Ashleen said as she placed the money on the coffee table.

"Twenty says it's the paint job." Mary Ann said placing her money on the table.

"Twenty says you're both wrong." Elizabeth said as she placed her money on the table and then toke all sixty dollars.

"What?" the twins said in unison.

"It was both." Elizabeth said walking back to her room. They all heard yelling and ran outside. There was pink paint splattered over the yellow Lamborghini and the holoform.

"Nice." Ashleen said.

"It was worth losing twenty dollars." Mary Ann said as she started to take pictures like no tomorrow.

"I hate you all." Sunstreaker said as he looked at everyone that was laughing at him.

* * *

It's probably crappy which i apologize for it. So please review and post what you feel about.


End file.
